Naturaleza Asesina
by Lulufma
Summary: Sakura jamás hubiera imaginado que un simple almuerzo en la mitad de la carretera terminaría con ella secuestrada e involucrada en un crimen. [MadaSaku AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

"_**Naturaleza Asesina"**_

* * *

—Capítulo único—

* * *

.

Son las dos de la tarde a cinco kilómetros de Nashville, Tennessee, y Sakura aún no ha llegado a la ciudad por culpa de su estómago, el cual no había dejado de gruñir durante todo el trayecto por la carretera.

Le da otro sorbo a la malteada y cuando está a nada de llamar a la camarera para reclamarle sobre el retraso de su pedido, ella llega, a paso torpe, con el plato de comida humeante y grasosa. Susurra un _'gracias'_ forzado porque realmente no quiere discutir (es uno de sus propósitos por año nuevo) y porque sus manos se mueven ágilmente en busca del tenedor y el cuchillo con el que corta el huevo frito por la mitad, partiendo la yema en dos y provocando que el líquido amarillo remojara el arroz y las papas. Exactamente como le gustaba. Pica una papa con el tenedor, recoge una porción de arroz húmedo y se lo lleva a la boca; la ardiente yema haciendo presencia en su paladar.

Solo cuando su hambre queda parcialmente aplacada, Sakura deja el plato de lado por unos segundos y mira a través de la ventana del restaurante, observando la inquietante nada.

Tal como le había dicho Ino, Nashville se caracterizaba por ser uno de las más silenciosas y deshabitadas ciudades del estado americano, y ello lo había comprobado en la carretera, cuando había visto a los demás automóviles dirigirse en sentido contrario, escapando de la ciudad del _country _y las vacas.

Contrariamente a lo que todo joven de su edad buscaría (diversión, fiesta, drogas y alcohol), lo único que Sakura deseaba era un cambio radical que le permitiera dejar atrás ciertos recuerdos y sensaciones, entre ellos -el más doloroso- la muerte de su madre.

Sakura necesitaba esa mudanza, su mente atormentada la necesitaba con locura.

El recuerdo de su madre siendo golpeada brutalmente por su padrastro cruza por su mente en un descuido. Sakura mastica el jamón tostado con rabia, intentando enfocarse en la calma de afuera, mas la calma no es lo que logra tranquilizarla, sino la imagen de su bello carro rosa en el cual había invertido mucho dinero para dejarlo como estaba.

Su bello carro rosa, imponente y femenino, siendo forzado por un hombre gigante.

—¡Ese es mi auto! —grita, esquivando las sillas y a la mesera quien se acercaba para entregarle la cuenta— ¡Maldito!

Sakura deja el restaurante completamente enervada, viendo a su automóvil ser forzado por un hombre de espalda ancha y cabello boscoso.

.

* * *

Un gran golpe de suerte había sido encontrar un auto estacionado en aquel pueblo de nadie.

Y aunque hubiera preferido uno menos llamativo (y masculino) no debía maldecir a los dioses porque aquello no podía ser más que un regalo divino en tiempos violentos y calles desoladas como el que afrontaba.

Madara saca un clip, de esos que siempre llevaba consigo en los bolsillos, deja el botín asegurado entre sus pies y empieza a forzar la puerta del auto. Gira hacia la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo, izquierda y finalmente hacia abajo, mas no logra abrir aquella endemoniada puerta. Cuando va a intentarlo de nuevo, cae en cuenta de que alguien lo ha estado golpeando durante un tiempo; indoloros pinchazos sobre su espalda.

Debería darle importancia, pero no lo hace. La persona a sus espaldas resopla; él reconoce ese suspiro como uno femenino y cuando siente una diminuta mano sobre su hombro, él le facilita las cosas y se gira para encararla.

Madara casi ríe al verla, toda rosada y enfurruñada, claramente la propietaria de ese carro cursi. La hubiera ignorado, pero como sabiamente solía decir su primo Obito, las mujercitas con pies diminutos y aspecto de hadas siempre resultaban ser las más pleitistas y chillonas; así que resuelve empujarla con el codo, sin mucha fuerza como para lastimarla pero lo suficiente para ahuyentarla.

—¡Lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía, maldito! —maldice ella sonrojada de la ira, en el suelo, siendo consciente que era el foco de atención de todos los comensales.

Madara continúa con lo suyo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su insensible rostro por las agallas de la señorita rosa. Cree que puede pasar por alto la presencia de aquella fémina, pero entonces ella hace algo que nunca jamás debes cometer frente a un delincuente: querer robarle el botín.

Él cierra las piernas con fuerza, protegiendo la bolsa con dinero, mientras esquiva los golpes que la mujer le da con uno de sus tacones.

—¡Cálmate, loca! —vocifera, pero ella, reacia, no suelta ni el botín ni su tacón.

Madara le logra quitar el zapato, la mujer en el suelo se cubre el rostro aunque a él no se le ha pasado por la cabeza golpearla, jamás lo haría, era un ladrón con principios. Apunta hacia el centro de la luna, y clava el tacón contra la ventana del auto.

Pedazos de vidrio caen dentro del auto y algunos también sobre ellos, en especial sobre ella quien indefensa, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Madara introduce una mano en el interior y libera el seguro.

Al fin, ese auto rosa era suyo.

Con la palma cubierta por su sweater, limpia el asiento de un manotazo.

Madara está seguro, ese auto será su clave hacia la victoria, después de pasar por la tintorería y cambiarlo a un color más normal, claro está. En estos momentos era muy seguro que la policía estuviera tras sus pasos pero para cuando lo hayan rastreado, él ya estaría en otro estado, Las Vegas, por ejemplo, donde abundaban las identidades falsas.

Triunfante, toma el botín y lo lanza en el interior de su auto, pero la ausencia de la muchacha lo pone alerta. Es cuando pone un pie en el interior del auto que la ve del otro lado, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Madara se apresura en entrar y cerrar el auto pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya está posicionada en al asiento del lado.

—Baja si no quieres meterte en problemas —pronuncia con una inquietante calma.

—El del problema eres tú, yendo con tanto dinero y robando autos de muchachas indefensas.

Madara le coloca la mano sobre el rostro, tanto para callarla como para distraerla y arrebatarle las llaves de su mano. Mientras enciende el auto, se da cuenta que la mesera de la cafetería del frente está sospechosamente hablando por teléfono. Sus ojos oscuros y rencorosos se clavan en su escuálido cuerpo y ella da un brinco de terror, delatándose por completo.

La deja viva por el momento porque en el carro surge otro problema: la mujer de cabellera rosada está sosteniendo y observando el dinero que guardaba en aquel bolso de pana.

—¿Quieres meterte en problemas? Tú lo pediste —le dice, sonriéndole, mientras pone en marcha el auto.

Y así es como Sakura comete el segundo error que nunca debes hacer frente a un delincuente, seguirlo.

Madara acelera y sin fijarse en el espejo retrovisor, sale del despoblado estacionamiento.

Por primera vez en el día, la mujer parece mostrar signos de temor, cuando saca la cabeza por la ventana y observa el camino que están dejando atrás. Para cuando regresa su vista hacia el frente, se encuentra con una pistola apuntándole la costilla, suavemente, aunque a veces le hiciera daño debido a los baches de la carretera.

La mujer entiende su advertencia, y lentamente, deja la bolsa con dinero sobre sus pies.

—¿Cuánto hay en esa bolsa? —pregunta ella con la voz temblorosa.

Madara observa la bolsa y las manos de la joven, inspeccionando que la muchacha no se hubiera atrevido a quitar ni un billete de los que había en la bolsa.

—Pensé que estabas contando el dinero, con esos ojos iluminados cualquiera daría por sentado ello —responde él con media sonrisa.

Ella hace un gesto de desaprobación con la boca, incómoda y asustada por la situación.

—Son millones, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente, 10 millones de verdes extraídos de un banco de Nashville.

La mujer suspira con dificultad; Madara lo nota de inmediato, pensando en lo nerviosa y arrepentida que debía estar esa muchacha por retarlo. La chica se repone después de unos minutos, cambiando de campo de visión hacia el espejo retrovisor.

—Ya que me vas a servir de rehén por si la policía da con mi cabeza, creo que debería al menos saber tu nombre.

Ella lo mira y cuando él le devuelve la mirada, clava la vista hacia la carretera.

—Sakura. Mi nombre es Sakura.

Igual que las flores de cerezo que crecían en los países del Oriente. Madara sonríe ante la coincidencia de su nombre, el cabello y el auto; se preguntó si acaso su madre se arrepentiría de ponerle ese nombre al saber que su adorada hija se había teñido el cabello del color que representaba su nombre y pintado su auto del mismo color.

—Todo en ti debe ser rosa, ¿no es así? —dice—. Me llamo Madara.

Sakura lo mira, con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior. Ese nombre lo había escuchado en los noticieros, un delincuente que estaba obteniendo fama por pequeños robos que había realizado en cada estado americano. Pariente de Obito Uchiha, famoso por robar joyería de la mismísima Casa Blanca.

No podía ser que entre tantos autos, él decidiera robarse el suyo.

—Así que piensas tomarme de rehén por si la policía te atrapa.

Madara asiente con la cabeza, aunque francamente piensa que esa posibilidad está muy lejos de convertirse en realidad.

—Dos sheriffs en un maldita comisaría de Nashville con tres celdas, ¿te imaginas cuándo habrá sido la última vez que tuvieron una emergencia? Apuesto que su última gran sentencia fue hacia un perro que mató las gallinas del vecino.

Y Madara ríe, casi enloquecido por todos los traumas que tuvo que enfrentar, mas no superar, en su difícil vida. Una madre que nunca conoció, un padre ebrio que lo castigaba con quemaduras de cigarro sobre sus brazos cuando no le traía el dinero que necesitaba para su bebida y un primo que decidió matarlo frente a él por haber abusado de su novia; un primo quien sirvió como ejemplo a seguir, un ladronzuelo quien solo realizaba y organizaba grandes robos, como el de la Casa Blanca, por ejemplo.

Obito le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y a pesar de haberle ofrecido un puesto en su organización; él la había rechazado para trazar su propio camino de sangre.

Las sirenas rompen sus dolorosos pero nostálgicos recuerdos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero el sol ya está ocultándose entre las montañas.

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —preguntó, acelerando y presionando su arma contras las costillas de Sakura.

—¡¿Cómo voy a llamar a la policía si estoy a tu lado?! —grita, alterada.

—Los llamaste antes y tenías activado el GPS. Qué se yo —grita, también alterado, mientras mira por el espejo retrovisor del frente— ¡Dame el maldito celular!

Sakura le da su teléfono móvil, rosa para variar y él lo avienta contra el suelo, junto al botín.

—Mierda —susurra, con el acelerador al máximo—. Vas a dispararle a la llanta, ¿me escuchas? O te dispararé yo a ti.

Madara le entrega el arma con el que le había estado apuntando y saca de inmediato otra del cinturón, con la cual vuelve a apuntarle las costillas.

Sakura duda, con el arma temblando entre sus manos. La última vez que había usado una había sido una semana atrás, cuando le había disparado a su padrastro justo en la mitad de su cráneo. Dudaba, sí, porque a pesar de no ser una buena persona, le daba miedo convertirse en alguien como Madara; que aquel sentimiento de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que disparaba la invadiera y terminara por comerse el último pedazo humanitario al que se aferraba.

Como cuando había visto todo ese dinero entre sus manos, esa misma avaricia que despertaba y la cegaba por completo.

Con la vista clavada en el retrovisor, ve que hay dos hombres persiguiéndolos, quienes parecen muy distraídos y novatos. Madara la apura, la presiona y ella lo toma como un reto.

Sakura saca la cabeza por la ventana, apunta al auto y sin cavilaciones, dispara tres veces.

—¡Mierda! —grita Madara a su lado—, mataste a uno.

Una dosis de adrenalina y orgullo la invaden, casi sonríe pero logra contenerse antes que su -ahora- camarada logre ver un poco de la locura interna que empieza a desatarse.

Ese había sido su tercer error, involucrarse en el crimen.

—No lo maté, le di en el hombro —se explica.

—Pues bien hecho.

Los disparos del joven comisario no tardan en llegar, la mayoría impactando contra el auto. Ambos se agachan, esquivando las balas titubeantes de un joven que no ha disparado en mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que había dejado el cuartel.

El cabello y la poca visión que Madara tiene sobre el trayecto le juegan una mala pasada, pues antes que Sakura pudiera advertirle sobre la curva, ambos ya se encontraban atravesando el bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Las piedras, el pasto y las raíces gruesas del suelo provocan que el auto diera brincos y temerarios giros; Madara sabe que no llegarán muy lejos pero tiene que intentarlo.

El auto se impacta contra un árbol a los pocos segundos de haber ingresado al bosque. Sakura logra aminorar el golpe con sus piernas y manos; pero Madara, quien tenía las manos ocupadas, no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe que su cabeza se dio contra el timón.

—Parece que es el fin —susurra, mirándola de lado, con una gota de sangre escurriendo de su frente—, buena suerte.

Sakura lo ve dejar el auto y caminar entre la espesura del bosque, un poco atolondrado por el choque. Recuerda que él había dicho que sería su rehén, que la utilizaría si la policía lo atrapaba, recuerda sus palabras mientras lo ve frente a ella, corriendo y adentrándose en el bosque, solo él y su dignidad.

Transcurre unos segundos en que ve titubear a Madara, tropezándose con rocas y con el pasto crecido, el comisario la sorprende cuando se aparece a su lado, inclinándose para chequear el auto.

—Él me forzó a disparar, me tenía amenazada con otra arma —se apresura a decir ella—; yo no lo quise hacer, oficial, lo juro.

—Señorita, quédese allí —le responde el oficial, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Madara sabe que no saldrá libre de esta; está mareado y sus pies se enredan entre el pasto y las raíces que estorban el suelo verde.

El sonido del seguro de un arma siendo liberada anuncia el fin de su carrera como ladrón. Se gira para verlo, sabe que su condena no será mayor de diez años y cuando salga, al primero que querrá matar será al culpable de haberlo metido a la cárcel.

Memoriza sus rasgos: rubio, rostro alargado, mentón partido, ojos pequeños y azules, pecas sobre su nariz y muy lunarejo.

Es un enclenque y eso le da rabia, haber sido atrapado por un niño que pretende jugar a los policías y ladrones.

—Arriba las manos, queda usted dete…

La boca del muchacho sangra, al igual que el pequeño orificio que se ha abierto en el medio de su cráneo.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —grita sin aliento.

Sakura se planta frente a él, poniéndole el seguro a su arma. Confiada y con una sensualidad jamás antes vista, ella le dirige una sonrisa de lado.

—El carro es robado —se explica ella—, lo robé esta mañana a un hombre que me manoseó el trasero. Si nos atrapaban, me iban a llevar a mí también a la cárcel.

La revelación le cae como un balazo en la sien. ¿Así que la muchacha de menudo cuerpo era otra ladronzuela como él? Bien decía Obito, _'cuídate de esas muchachas de apariencia frágil'_. Eso también explicaba la buena puntería.

Madara tiene tantas preguntas por hacerle pero solo hay un asunto en especial que le pica la consciencia desde que la vio por primera vez.

—¿Y lo pintaste de rosa? —pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Sakura abre los ojos demás, para luego emite una suave y delicada risa al cielo.

—Es mi color favorito, ¿alguna objeción?

Madara niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

—Y bien, en mi calidad de rehén, me permito preguntar, ¿adónde me llevarás ahora?

Madara le sonríe, mientras se acerca hacia ella y se planta, muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que sus narices y flequillo se tocan en un delicado roce.

—En Las Vegas hay muchos casinos y por tanto…

—Mucho dinero —dicen al unísono.

Sakura ríe mientras pasa una de sus manos por el largo y filudo cabello de Madara. Sus dedos pican pero no le importa porque ha encontrado un hombre con quien puede ser ella misma, una descarada y temeraria criminal a quien le encantaba practicar su puntería con el arma que le había regalado su padre. Ya no teme en ocultar su verdadera naturaleza; esta vez será diferente, junto a él, podrá vivir la vida que siempre deseó.

Él la besa y ella siente un poco de sangre recorrer los bordes de sus labios, los fluidos se unen y redescubre que el sabor a hierro le fascina.

La permanente sensación que su vida estaba al límite, al borde de un precipicio, el corazón a mil y las manos firmes y ansiosas, listas para disparar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Al fin pude publicar este oneshot que resultó ganador como mi primera encuesta de fb (ciertamente prefería el Borusaku pero yo respeto las decisiones, igual espero publicarlo pronto).

Gracias por votar, muy pronto otra votación pero acerca de dos Longfics que tengo pensado y que no quiero publicar a la vez porque no me quiero llenar de nuevo de Longfics.

**Para más información de mis próximas actualizaciones o historias, ya saben: Denle like a mi página de Facebook "Lulufma"**

¿Y bien qué les pareció? Aquí empiezan las aventuras de Madara y Sakura, los nuevos Bony y Clyde (?

Besos :B

**~Lulu~**


End file.
